WRATH'S CHAOTIC ADVENTURE
by anime-kid0123
Summary: I MEET SOME INTERESTING PEOPLE AND THEY HELP ME OUT I DO GET SOME COOL ITEMS FROM THEM
1. Chapter 1

**WRATH'S CHAOTIC ADVENTURE**

My name is Wrath, I am an 18 year old Russian male living in the woods right outside a place called Pallet town with a unique ability that I got from being hit with a batch of gamma radiation so that I could help Chaos, the only problem is he never likes working with people that are not German. The thing you need to know about Chaos is he is German and is a fan of the Nazis and doesn't like Jews. As for me Hitler's followers secretly worked on recreating the perfect super soldier in an underground Nazi bunker that Chaos found. They drugged and hid me from him until the day he broke in and saw me. He tried to kill me but as I flinched and my hand went up I blacked out. When I came to the whole place was destroyed and dirt was all around me so I jump and I shoot out of the ground. I look over and see Chaos standing there curious how _I _got these abilities since none of the soldiers knew how to recreate such a time consuming task without the proper knowledge on how to create a super soldier. Then he comes at me with his sword that he made accumulate I go to dodge but he gets me in the leg. But it didn't affect me by the time he looked it was only a scratch but his blade was bloody enough to give his blood armor more strength. In no more than two seconds the wound from his blade had completely disappeared from my leg.

"Who are you and how are you able to rapidly regenerate?" said Chaos.

"My name is Wrath, I am also a super soldier, I guess, I don't remember much only that your men kidnapped me and drugged me so I couldn't remember anything but when I woke up and saw you I blacked out and a shield was around me I jump and go twenty feet in the air, and I guess whoever made me watches way to much X-MEN movies to give me an adamantium bone structure."

Chaos was now getting a bit curious about my other abilities. He showed me his shadow beam, which he seemed to be getting better at, and told me to try. So I focus on a black beam of light coming out of my palm and nothing happened.

"Try getting mad Wrath. Lets see if you can go shadow mode."So I get mad and get darker but also grow and have blood red eyes and a glowing red sword and black flames surrounding me, almost like a black,fiery incredible Hulk with a flaming, red, fat sword in my right hand. After I go back to normal Chaos asked me what that was. I didn't know what to tell him so I had him describe what I looked like. After seeing that he wanted to see how it would match up against his shadow abilities. He starts trying to make me mad by swinging his sword at me. I dodge it and hit the ground and Chaos realized I get mad easy so he goes to his full power and I again

black out.

I come to only to see everything destroyed and Chaos catching his breath from the battle and I notice that he had cuts all over his body.

"What happened Chaos?"

"Two things, one: call me Devin, and two: don't you remember?"

"not really when I'm in that form I black out."

"So that effect of the drug they injected you with is still in affect, huh. Well I know how to counteract it. If you want I could make it so you have control of what you do in what I'd call a "Chaos Mode" I mean look at the destruction you caused, its just as bad as me now and I'm a professional, I mean I've been doing this for 10 years now! You got potential kid maybe you won't be as useless as I originally thought."

"Sure, but I have just one question."

"What?"

"How exactly did I do all this?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You used your shadow beam, did a shadow punch to the ground and blew away your surroundings." Devin said.

So I agreed to have Devin make that effect of the drug where off, or at least try to. So he gets done with what he is doing to help me and we try again. Same thing happens. It turns out it wasn't the drug at all, it was the Hulk part cause that night I saw flashes of what I did in Chaos Mode. So I try and gain control by meditating. That didn't work because Devin breaks in just then and tells me we are being attacked back home and wants me to come so I could get some practice on controlling my Chaos Mode. So I agreed. He then teleported us to a field right outside of Stalingrad, Germany right in the middle of the field was an army of T-90s, third generation main battle Russian tanks. He decides it would be a good idea to make me mad at them and it worked I went Chaos Mode and did a Chaos beam and there goes the first row of tanks but then I blacked out again. When I woke back up we were back in the Pokemon world where Devin's Absol comes and thanks him I think all I heard was her saying her name repeatedly. Devin looks at me and told me that Absol said thanks for saving us. Then out of nowhere a blue Pokemon jumps off a rock and telepathicly thanks me and said he would like to join me in any quest so I decided to keep this blue Pokemon

"I almost forgot, what is your name?"

He tells me his name is Lucario, a psychic Pokemon. So Lucario and I go to start off looking for a battle when Devin stops me and gives me armor like his so if I need a shield around me and Lucario all I have to do is hit the green button on the wrist. He then mentions it is blood armor just like what he has. I shake my head saying O.K. and left. While we were in the woods a beam of light came straight at us. I activate the shield just in time. I jump and tell Lucario to do a dark sphere. He complies and attacks them. Turns out the person who attacked us was a kid named Paul from something called the Sinnoh region. So I go to attack him myself when, all of the sudden, my wrist beeps. I look down and see a map with an enemy closing in from the rear. Then three consecutive blasts of fire come at me. I jump out of the way just in time for them to hit Paul's chimchar. The person attacking Paul is an opponent named Ash Ketchum from Pallet town so I decide to get out of there and hit my other wrist and teleported out landing on an island just as an attack comes. I get blasted with a hyper beam and am knocked out. When I wake up I'm in a whole new place. I'm somewhere in Japan. I stop at the nearest hospital and two young girls grab my arms, one girl had short light brown hair, with dark brown eyes and is 11 years old. Her 11 year old twin sister has dark gray eyes and black hair that comes down to just above her shoulders. They called their father, a tall man with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. I then pass out and when I wake up I'm laying in a bed covered in bandages. The father comes in and I ask him where I was. He told me I was in a place called the Kurosaki Clinic in Karakura Town.

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki and the two girls who pulled you in are my daughters Yuzu and Karin, my son Ichigo is upstairs in his room right now."

"Hey, where is Lucario?"

"Huh, who is Lucario?"

"He is my pet, he should have been with me."

"Oh, he is in the other room. Don't worry he is fine." So I relax a bit and Yuzu brings me in some eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. They leave and an 18 year old kid comes down he sees me and decides to stop in. He tells me that his name is Ichigo.

"where did you get that?" I asked pointing to the thing hanging out of his left pocket.

"you mean you can see this?"

"Yea, what is it, it looks like a skull?"

"its called a substitute soul reaper patch."

"Oh, so it lets you kill hollows, or evil spirits?"

He just stood there looking surprised curious about how I knew about hollows. So I explained to him how I knew about this stuff and he said that is just like what happened to him except his mom was killed by something called the Grand Fisher Hollow, it can lure people in by disguising itself as a spirit. He was amazed that I knew so much about spirits and the soul society, where the soul reapers live, and then out of nowhere came this heavy spirit energy but Ichigo couldn't feel it. I ask him if he feels that spiritual pressure. He denies feeling it so I tell him to go outside and he will feel it. He goes outside and sees a giant hollow. My spiritual pressure was blocking the hollows. He gets rid of the hollow and comes back, now I am getting my blood armor back on and he was a bit surprised, after noticing I was healed he wanted me to hang out with a few of his friends and meet someone who worked at a store. The stores owner was a man named Kisuke Urahara, he is an expert at stuff in the soul society and sells goods to other soul reapers in Karakura Town. After hanging out with Ichigo's friends I went back to Urahara's shop to ask him if he could train me like he trained Ichigo. He agrees. So he takes me to an underground place where its always sunny even in the middle of the night.

He pokes me with his cane that has a skull on the bottom of it. I go flying out of my body and a chain is visible from my chest to my bodies chest.

"This chain is called the soul chain." Urahara told me.

Now your first challenge is to hit Ururu, a girl with purple eyes and long black hair with a purple tint and splits down the middle of her face. So I put on my blood armor instead of Urahara's armor that looks ridiculous. I have to admit she is fast and strong for a little girl but somehow I managed to hit her and passed the first test. Now I'm out of breath.

"Nice job, Wrath, you passed the first test, now time for test number two."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

A big guy with muscles cut the soul chain, made a big hole in the ground bound my hands so I couldn't clime out I'd have to be a soul reaper or they'd have to kill me if I turned hollow. He said I three days before the chain ate itself and I'd be a hollow. Three days passed and I was looking for my soul reaper powers in one of the many boxes in my mind, on the outside the hollow process began with the mask because I was resisting. Back on the inside I used the rashi to form ribbons, I noticed an odd one colored red so I grab it and found my soul reaper abilities. The sword inside the box looked like a regular sword with a cloth wrapped around the handle. Then I looked closer and saw the bottom was hollow so I went to see what was in it but realized I had to get out of the hole. So I blast out of the hole and when the smoke cleared they noticed I had a hollow mask but also had a soul reaper robe. I go down and fall asleep.

I wake up with the big guy next to me and I got freaked out and kicked him in the nuts and he told Urahara that I was awake. He comes in and sees how I am feeling. I told him I was fine. He said

"Good, cause its time for the third and final challenge. For this challenge all you have to do is knock my hat off with your sword."

So I said OK he pulls out a sword from his cane so I figure it can't hurt me. He notices and mentions that it is a zanpuktou I try blocking it but he cuts through my sword I then run and here a voice tell me to call his name now it is Falling shield, Jade shield. So I stop running, face Urahara put my hand over my stub of a sword and call its name.

"Pierce! Falling Shield, Jade Shield!"

Just then Urahara stopped and stared at my zanpuktou. Urahara had not seen that zanpuktou for 100,000 years. The kids thought it looked weird and didn't understand what was so special about that sword. I then cut a piece of his hat and it came off when I hit him with a getsuga tenshou. He congratulates me for knocking his hat off and says I passed and that was the last test now I got my soul reaper abilities. He gave me a gikongan so I could go soul reaper and make it look like I'm still alive when my soul is out of my body and I am fighting hollows with falling shield. Urahara sent me through the spirit gate to go to the Soul Society where I met Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, who got me an eye patch that eats spirit energy like his. Then, I ran into lieutenant of squad 6 Renji Abarai, who showed me how to view the spirit inside my zanpuktou to be able to spar with said spirit. Then I ran into Yoruichi Shihoin, the previous captain of the Stealth Force. She showed me how to use bankai. In my release form of Falling Shield, Jade Shield the handle was hollow and the cloth around it came off the handle, the hilt looked like a swastika like Ichigo's bankai but mine was red and the blade was as long as my body, and when you take the bottom off the handle, 3 spikes come out of the handle on both sides. So when my blade gets stuck and I get hungry all I have to do is pull the cap off paralyzing spikes shoot at the enemy and I pull out some Sixlets and get a little snack. So after my snack I go up to the enemy, make a centipede bight him/her to counteract the poison in the spikes and continue battling until one of us is the victor. I then go back to the world of the living and stop back at the Kurosaki Clinic and ask to talk to Ichigo. Isshin sends me up to Ichigo's room and I knock on the door and a girl with black hair and a soul phone in her hand. I then realize the white girl with black hair and the soul phone was named Ruckia Kuchiki. The soul reaper that gave Ichigo his soul reaper powers, or he took her powers by accident.

She then says to Ichigo that they need to go stop a hollow so I ask to come with them and she didn't know I was a soul reaper so I use my gikangon and go soul reaper so she let me tag along and I was the one to kill the hollow, it looked like a giant snake with a human skull. The bad thing about that is the fact that my first strike was to shallow and broke the skull, revealing the identity of the hollow and I knew him, but the good thing was that I hated the guy when he was alive so it worked out well for me, however it wasn't a really good thing for the hollow standing in my way. The hollow is a man who used to annoy me and even in hollow form was he still annoying so I just sliced his head off and walked away as he disintegrated into the air before I could flash step away another hollow came and this one had a Zanpaktou so I take off my eye patch that Kenny gave me and my spiritual pressure rises. I run up to him slice his left arm off so he couldn't use his Zanpaktou, then his other arm, and both legs, then I ask calmly who sent him. He replied he was sent by a man named **Sōsuke Aizen** so I kill him right after hearing that and ask Rukia if Aizen was still in Hueco Mundo. She said no he moved to Bount Mansion in Karakura Town. I said OK and put it in my map's G.P.S. and then it gave me directions and it finally showed me where I was. I started running to Bount Mansion to fight Aizen. On my way to Bount Mansion I fought for control of my inner hollow so I can use its strength to help me defeat Aizen. He said he'd take over if it got too bad so I agreed and surprisingly for someone who is suppose to be my complete opposite was surprisingly not a bad person.


End file.
